forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miirym
| home = Candlekeep | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Silver dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Great wyrm (1372 DR) | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Miirym, known as the Sentinel Wyrm, was the most peculiar guardian of Candlekeep. Personality Miirym was a very lonely being and her main aspiration was to finally fly again in the blue sky. She was cynical of people that promised to help her, as she had seen too many fail in her long existence. In life, Miirym loved green growing things and enjoyed jokes. Her sanity was not strong, however, and if someone tried to trick or ambush her she unleashed all her fury upon them. Activities Miirym passed her endless days patrolling the tunnels and passages under Candlekeep, searching for possible intruders. She desperately wanted to chat with someone, and when she met intruders she first tried speaking to them in order to understand their intentions. She always wanted to know what was happening in Faerun. However, if visitors had books with them, she insisted that they give the books to her so she could put in their "rightful" place in Candlekeep—in her mind all books belonged to Candlekeep. Sometimes, as an especially cruel and unusual punishment, a monk was sent to spent some time with Miirym. History Miirym once laired in a lone dark pillar just offshore from Ulgoth's Beard, a lair that had been used by her family since around 2 DR and her domain covered the coastal lands between the High Moor and the Sea of Swords (as far offshore as Mintarn), south as far as the Cloud Peaks, and north to Mount Helimbrar. However, Miirym once laired temporarily near Candlekeep and during a hunt she devoured some scholars and destroyed a score of irreplaceable books. In punishment, the powerful archsorcerer Torth bound her to the keep, and she had to protect the keep for twenty years. However, after fifteen years, Torth died and his magic was so powerful that nobody was able to break the magic binding Miirym to Candlekeep. Thus Miirym became a slave to Candlekeep. From this point, she became more savage in protecting the keep, slaying intruders with no remorse. She had a hard time in the Year of the Shieldtree, 1181 DR, when a band of Calishite wizards attacked Candlekeep with very elaborate spells. She defeated the Calishites, but they tried again in the Year of the Tomb, 1182 DR, and in that battle Miirym died. That was not the end, however, as Torth's spell resurrected her, but as undead creature with a not entirely sane mind. What remained was a malevolent but diligent, invisible guardian force. Scared, the monks hired some wizards to destroy her for good but no wizard managed to unbind Torth's magic. It was only with the sacrifice of a group of monks that they able to confine Miirym to the labyrinthine complex of caverns and passages beneath Candlekeep. She remained there from that day, guarding the keep from below from any visitors or intruders. Appendix Appearances ;Magazines: * ''Dragon'' #247 ("Miirym, 'the Sentinel Wyrm'") References Category:Silver dragons Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Great wyrms Category:Inhabitants of Candlekeep Category:Inhabitants of Ulgoth's Beard Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Undead